the New Unnoticed Girl
by animegirl665
Summary: Holly Ashaly just moved to Dakota and she hates it. She misses her friends, the town is hectic and is always under attack by people called bang babies, in school she is a nobody, and wishes that she was invisible but when it happens well read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or any of the characters except for Holly. I am not writing this story for money, just pure enjoyment.

Summary: Holly Ashaly just moved to Dakota and she hates it. She misses her friends, the town is hectic and is always under attack by people with powers called bang babies, and in school she is a nobody, she doesn't fit in and she wishes that she was invisible. Well, her wish comes true and it isn't what she thought it would be like. rated teen to be safe more like K+ tho i think

Thanks to my friend at school for helping me get ideas and my friend Katie, known as kclrox11 on here, for editing this story. Go cheek out kclrox11's fanfics

This is my first fan fiction that i am posting and it took me a few days to write and this is totally unplanned it just popped into my head and i decided to write it right away. Oh, and warning I haven't watched Static Shock in forever so if i get something wrong just tell me and i'll see if I can fix it if I can't then it is staying the way it is. So now here we go, I hope it is good and that you enjoy it. =)

The New Unnoticed Girl

My name is Holly Ashaly. My parents and I just moved to Dakota from Gotham City because my dad got a good job. I was taking a short cut through a dock with warehouses on it to get to my house from school one Friday.

"_This sucks!" _I thought as I walked home._ "Why did my dad have to go and get a job that is so far away? I miss my friends. I have no friends at this new school and I can't go anywhere without worrying if bang babies will show up! God why did we have to move into another city that has super villain freaks! Why couldn't we have moved somewhere normal! This just sucks! I wish that I was invisible sometimes."_

"_What's that?"_ I thought after hearing what sounded like fighting. I snuck (sp?) up and looked around the corner of one of the warehouses. I gasped. Two gangs of bang babies were fighting. I started walking backwards, hoping that they hadn't seen me. Then a stray fireball came towards me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I jumped out of the way of the fireball. It missed me but it hit a large barrel. The barrel exploded and purple smoke went everywhere.(A/N: okay don't complain about there still being bang gas static missed some when he though it in to the water. Or the person who made the bang gas in the first place made more. I don't know the point is that there is more bang gas. my fan fic my rules if you don't like it click the little back button.) I was pushed back by the explosion and hit some more barrels. Some collapsed on top of me. I heard someone scream and saw everyone start to run away. Lucky for me the barrels were empty and not that heavy, but they still gave me trouble. I finally got the barrels off of me and I started to limp away, but it was to late. I had already breathed in too much of the purple gas and passed out.

I woke up the next morning still at the docks.

"Oh no!" I yelled as I jumped up. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:22 in the morning. I started to run home.

Once I entered my house I found that no one was up. I walked into the hallway and bumped in to the small table and knocked a family picture off of it and on to the floor, but I didn't notice it. I quietly went to my room and got a new shirt and jeans and underwear and then went into my own private bathroom. I quickly undressed and took a shower. Once I was finished, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I quickly wrapped my warm, fuzzy, purple towel around me and stepped in front of the mirror. I grabbed my comb and combed the hair out of my face. For the first time that day I looked at the mirror and screamed at the top of my lungs. It wasn't because of something I saw, it was because of what I didn't see!

I had no reflection! All that was reflected in the mirror was my towel floating in midair. I grabbed the clothes that i wore yesterday and discovered that they had no refection as well. I quickly got dressed in them again and ran to my parents' room. I banged on their locked door.

"MOM! DAD1 WAKE UP! I'M INVISABLE! MOM! DAD!" I screamed through the door. They soon woke up and looked around frantically and went to open the door.

"What's going on?!" my dad asked, looking down the hallway confused about who was banging on the door.

"Dad it's me, Holly, I was exposed to this weird purple gas last night and now I'm invisible," I said, panicking.

My dad continued to look up and down the hall. It was like he couldn't hear me. "Oh no! Mom, Dad, you have to hear me; please!" I said, crying.

My mom got out of bed and walked up behind my dad. "What happened?"

"I don't know," my dad answered her, walking out in to the hall and to my room. He got to my door and knocked. "Holly? Honey, are you in there?"

"No! I'm right here, Dad, I'm invisible!" I screamed with tears running down my face. My dad knocked a few more times then walked into my room. I wasn't in there, of course. He walked in to the bathroom to find it was recently used. Then went to the front door. It was slightly opened.

"_Oh no i forgot to shut the door!" _

My mom saw the picture on the floor and gasped. Then she rushed to the phone and called 911.

"911, please state your emergency," said a bland female voice over the phone.

"M-m-my d-daughter I-I-I think she w-wa-was k-kidnapped," my mom stuttered in to the phone, explaining everything to the woman.

"NO I wasn't kidnapped! MOM! I'm right here! Mom! Dad!"

The police were at my house asking my parents questions and looking for evidence. I watched the scene in horror and confusion. What was I going to do? No one could see or hear me!

Later that day, the police left and my parents sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. to the news station. After the sports entertainment news the female anchor announced that I was kidnapped and if anybody had information about my whereabouts to call the police. Then a special announcement came on about a bang baby attack at a party somewhere and how that the super heroes Static Shock and Gears were there to help.

"_Static Shock and Gears, maybe they could help me! They are superheroes after all, and Static Shock is a bag baby and Gears is said to be really smart, maybe they would know what to do!" _I thought excitedly as I ran out of my house and to where the bang babies crashed the party.

The house the party was at was deserted. Static Shock and Gears were fighting a bang baby know as Hotstreak. Hotstreak had started running away from them, and towards me. I smirked and when he was close enough to me I kicked him right in the gut. Hotstreak looked taken aback and I slapped him in the face. That made me feel a whole lot better. The punch was to stop him from getting away and the slap was for tripping me in the hallway at school. Static Shock and Gears came running up and handed Hotstreak over to the police. Then they looked around to see what kicked Hotstreak. I walked over to Static Shock and tapped on his shoulder. He looked to see who tapped him but he saw no one around besides Gears.

"Hey man did you just tap my shoulder?" Static Shock asked his crime fighting partner.

"No, why?" Gears replied.

"I could have sworn someone tapped my shoulder."

Gears pushed a button on his visor helmet thing.

"Whoa," said Gears taking a step back in shock.

"What is it?" Static asked him.

"The girl that they said was kidnapped on the news, wasn't really kidnapped," said Gears.

"How do you know that?" Static asked.

"Because she is standing right in front of you," Gears answered him.

Static jumped backwards and fell on his butt. I laughed and smiled at Gears then waved at him. He smiled awkwardly and waved back.

"So can you hear me too," I asked him. He saw my lips moving but no sound came out of them that he could hear.

"Ummm, if you're asking me if I can hear you the answer is no," Gears said while rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Did you come here to get help?" Static asked in my general direction. I nodded.

"She nodded," Gears told him.

"Then come on, Gears, lets help her out," Static said to Gears.

"Yeah, but we need to know what happened first."

I looked at Gears and acted like I was writing on my hand.

"Good idea!" Gears said.

"What is?" Static asked.

"Oh, she said she would write it down," Gears answered him.

"Okay then lets take her back to the hideout."(A/N: I said before I haven't watched static shock in forever so I don't remember if they had a hideout HQ thing so in this story they do. My fanfic my rules.)

"Okay then, are you ready to go?" Gears asked me. I nodded. "Okay then," he said turning around. "Get on my back."

I laughed nervously but got on his back. Then we flew off to were every their hideout was. I closed my eyes because I was terrified of heights.

Once at their hideout, they handed me a pen and a notebook and I wrote down what all that had happened to me. I could feel them staring at me, well Gears staring at me, Static was staring at the floating notebook and pen. Once I was done writing I handed the note book to Gears. He took it and started to read it. Static was reading it over his shoulders.

"So thats what happened," Gears said after reading what I wrote and handing the notebook back to me.

I nodded and wrote 'what do we do now?' in the notebook and showed to the guys.

"Well I could do some test," said Gears.

'Okay oh and my name is Holly btw Holly Ashaly' I wrote.

"It is nice to meet you Holly," Gears says.

"Yeah nice to meet you," Static said as well.

'It's nice to meet you guys two.=]' I wrote and smiled.

"Oh no it's late!" Static said after looking at the clock. "I need to get home or I am so grounded!"

I laughed a little. I hadn't really thought about this much, but superheroes have secret identities to worry about along with saving the day.

"See ya man," said Gears.

"Bye bye' I wrote in the notebook.

"See ya Gear. Hope I can see you later to Holly."

I giggled a little. Static left then I looked at the clock. It was a little past eleven at night. I looked at Gears then wrote, 'Don't you need to get home as well?' it the notebook. He shook his head and told me that his parents where away on a trip and that he should get started on helping me before the effects of the bang gas where completely permanent. I gulped. I did NOT want to be invisible forever and have no one be able to hear or see me for the rest of my life. Gears did some test on me and while he was analyzing the results I looked around the place. There was a lot of cool looking gadget things on shelves. 'Did you make all these things?' I asked Gears in a note.

"Yeah, I did," he answered then returned to analyzing the results of the tests.

I started to walk around the Hideout. _"Static and Gears seem seem somewhat familiar to me,"_ I thought while walking around. _"They seem to be about the same age as me. I wonder if I go to school with them. Man this place is a pigsty."_ I soon found a couch(A/N: they have a couch now so yeah my fanfic my rules) covered in pizza boxes. _"I wonder if they even know this was here?" _ I thought laying down on it, soon fell asleep.

Gear's PoV

I was going over Holly's test results and noticed that the bang gas was slowly wearing off. So she would be visible again in no time. "Hey Holly!" I shouted. I looked around and say that she was no where in sight. I got up and started to look for her. I finally found her sleeping on the couch. I looked to see what time it was and shocked to see that it was pass one in the morning. I yawned.

"Wow I'm tired," I thought sitting down at the chair next to the couch. I soon fell asleep.

(A/N: woah this is ending up longer then i thought it would. i hope you like it so far be more soon.....i hope i have a lot of school work to work on oh and if some one could give me a new title i don't realy like this one )


	2. Chapter 2

Okay yay second chapter finale . Sorry for it taking so long I have had a looooooooot of work in Lang. Arts class and a lot of show choir pratices so I have been busy. I also couldn't log in to my account for some reason. So that s why it has taken so long.

And thanks to Nightcrawlerlover for being the first person to review my story. NightCrawlerlove if you are reading this I give you a cookie.

Sorry that it isn't that long but it is all I could think of at the moment. Hope you enjoy and on with the story.

Holly's PoV:

The next morning I woke up and yawned. I looked over and saw Gears also on the chair new to the cough and gasped. His visor helmet fell off. _"I know he looked familiar! He is in my math class, and Static is to. These two are almost always together when ever I see them at school. What where their names tho? Oh I can't remember. The point is I have something to black mail them with," I thought pretending to be evil. _"muahahahaha!"my laugh echoed through the building.

Gears jumped awake and looked around. The first thing he seemed to noticed was that his helmet wasn't on.

"Morning," I said. "Wait why am I talk you can't hear me? Why am I still talking I'm just talking o my self at this point?"

"Morning to you to and I can hear you," said Gears putting his helmet back on sort of panicked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell any one who you are," I said, "Besides I don't even know your name. All I know is that your in my math class and home room now that I think about it. So how come you can hear me now?"

"The effects of the bang gas is wearing off you should be back to normal soon."

"Yay," I say. "Now I just have to come up with something to tell my parents."

"You could tell them the truth,"

"I could, but then they would just laugh at me."

"Hmmm since everyone thinks you where kidnapped you can just say you where and that me and Static rescued you."

"Good idea. That just might work. But what about when the police ask me questions? How am I support to answer them?"

"You could play dumb or say you can't remember because you where hit hard in the head."

"Okay." I wanted to look around some more so I started to walked away. As soon as I took my first step I stepped on a pizza box and slid. I hit my head on the ground. "ooooow," I groan sitting up and holding my head.

"Are you okay?" Gears asked bending down to help me up.

"Yeah I think so," I say taking his hand. "You guys really need to clean up around here before someone else gets hurt.

Gears rubbed the back of his head. Then his communicator started going off. Some Bang Babies had started some trouble again. He me to stay here and then left. I pouted a bit, I didn't like to be told what to do. Then I again I wouldn't be much help if I went with them plus I didn't want to fly again. I looked around the place and was mortified by how messy the place was. I decided to clean the place up to repay them for helping me. I found a box of garbage bags that had never been opened when I was digging thought the mess. I throw all the junk in the bags. I put the things that didn't know what they where on the couch in case they things to be throw away. I took me a while but I finale was finished and the place looked cleaned for one. I say on a chair and looked around to appreciate my work.

Static and Gears come back and looked around. At first they thought that they had came to the wrong place.

"Hey guys what do you think?" I asked.

Static jumped when he heard my voice that remember that Gears had told him that the bag gas was wearing off on my and that I could speak. "Wow the place looks great." he said. "I never knew we had a floor."

I laughed a little.

well I guess thats as good of place to end it for now I am out of ideas for that moment.

I you reads have any I am ready to hear them and possibly use em

so bye for now * waves*


End file.
